True Colors
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Logan was born deaf and mute, but that isn't going to stop Kendall, James, and Carlos from befriending him when he starts going to their school!
1. Chapter 1

**In school my class is reading "The Miracle Worker" and it's been fascinating me lately. It's really interesting to learn about someone who is unable to see, hear, or even talk! So, because I haven't written any one-shots in a while and I've been so interested with this topic, I decided to write a story in which Logan is deaf and mute. **

**I hope you like this :)**

Logan didn't really have many friends…actually, he didn't have any, but not by choice. He was shy and it wasn't his decision either; being unable to hear or talk kinda does that for you. He secretly wished that going to a new school would allow him to meet some people who could accept him for who he was, though he knew that wouldn't happen. He'd not only be the "deaf kid" and the "mute kid" but now he'd also be the "new kid". The brunette bit his lip and tried his hardest to not let those evil tears roll down his face—it only made everything hurt even more. He hated being so lonely…it sucked so much.

Logan hugged onto his messenger bag's strap tightly with fear as he stepped into the big building that was in front of him. Huge groups of teens walked past him; some being filled with jocks, others with cheerleaders. He saw the geeks and the punks, yeah know… every group you'd usually see at a high school. Glancing down at a piece of paper he was able to read the number of his locker. Being without a voice or hearing, his eye sight was phenomenal, and he found his locker almost instantly.

He could tell from the expressions on student's faces around him that they were all laughing about something. Others were surprised. Some looked angry and some looked upset. All he knew was that he'd never be able to truly experience that. He'd never be able to hear a joke and laugh about it. He'd never be able to listen to a shocking conversation and gasp. Heck, he'd probably never even make a friend to have a shocking conversation with. And even if he did, things aren't as interesting when you have to read someone's lips to understand it.

* * *

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Carlos cheered.

"What is it?" Kendall turned around in his seat to face his friend.

"Yeah! Catch your breath and then tell us!" James laughed, now facing Carlos as well.

"There's gonna be a new kid in our homeroom!" Carlos grinned.

"Really?" Kendall added.

"Awesome!" James nodded.

"I bet he's super cool…he's all the way from Clovis**(1)**!" Carlos beamed, "That's in California! Famous people live in California!"

"Class!" Mr. Leonard spoke up, "No talking! I just need to find where I put my lesson plan and then we can begin class."

James chuckled, "He says this every day."

"More fun for us! It wastes time! I mean no one likes "Health" class." Kendall snickered.

Everyone became silent when the door to the classroom opened. Right beside the principal stood a shorter boy. He had brunette hair that was slicked up right in the front and enormous cocoa brown eyes. He wore an oversized cardigan and khaki pants, topping his outfit off with converse sneakers. He looked around the room, absorbing all the sights and trying to think of what the room might sound like, though he had no idea what a classroom sounds like.

"May I interrupt for a moment?" The principal asked.

"Sure." Mr. Leonard replied.

"Hello boys and girls. I'd like you to all give a warm welcome to Logan Mitchell…he's new to our school and-" he stopped for a moment and laughed, walking over to the chalk board. He picked up some of the chalk and began to write out an introduction for Logan…saying things like "THIS IS LOGAN. HE CAME FROM CLOVIS, CALIFORNIA." Logan was almost glad that he was mute at that moment…because if he wasn't, he would have screamed. Yes, he was deaf and unable to speak, but that didn't mean he was stupid. He was perfectly capable of writing on a board to introduce himself.

"Why are you writing that on the board?" One girl raised her hand and asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want Logan to feel left out of the conversation." The principal answered.

All the kids wore puzzled looks on their faces and that wasn't unnoticed by the principal.

"Oh…Logan's blind." He explained to them; which was a silly mistake because if he was blind he wouldn't be able to read the board to see what it said.

Logan pulled a notepad out from his messenger bag and grabbed a pen. He wrote down, "I'm deaf and mute, not blind." He held it out for the kids, teacher, and principal to read.

"Oh…sorry about that," The principal laughed and then glanced at the time, "I have a meeting in a few, so I have to go…but I expect you to all treat Logan with respect and like you'd treat any normal new kid."

Logan nearly gagged. Any NORMAL new kid? Was he not "normal"? He was different from those who could hear and speak, but he wasn't abnormal, nor should be treated like he was. He didn't choose to become deaf or muted and it bothered him how people acted differently towards him just because of that.

"You can sit next to Kendall." Mr. Leonard said. Logan headed for the boy who was waving to him, though the teacher's eyes grew wide as he ran towards him and began apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot that you can't hear me…" Mr. Leonard freaked out even more now. The poor kid could understand his "sorry" either…or at least he assumed that.

"I can read lips. I can understand you." Logan wrote on the notepad and showed it to his teacher.

He nodded and apologized again, but Logan dismissed it and sat next to the blonde who was apparently "Kendall".

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Kendall grinned.

Logan just nodded and smiled since he wasn't really in the mood to converse with the other kid. Being defined as "abnormal" put a damper on his entire morning.

* * *

The bell rung, signaling it was time for lunch, but Logan couldn't hear it. Instead he had to actually watch the bell and wait for when he'd see it begin to shake. He grabbed his books and headed out the door along with everyone else. He felt warm tears trickle down his cheeks as he made his way to his locker; why couldn't he had been born like everyone else? Maybe then he'd be loved and accepted by his peers for once. It brought sadness to him when he realized that he didn't know what it felt like to love someone. He loved his family and they loved him, they did everything to make him feel happy with whom he was, though sometime he feared that they did that because they had to. He wanted someone to love him because they wanted to…he longed for someone to just stumble upon him and think "oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever."**(2)**

Logan suddenly found himself on the floor as a sharp pain settled into his arm. He looked around, being caught off guard by this. Standing above him where three football players who appeared to be laughing. A blonde boy and his two friends came in and shoved them away; they were saying something too, but too quickly for him to read what they were talking about. He found himself getting lost in his thought, wondering what possibly have been said between the 6 teens.

A hand was put in front of his face and he took it wearily, allowing the boy to help him stand up again.

"Are you okay?" The tallest one questioned.

Logan nodded, not wanting to burden them. In all honesty, his arm hurt really bad and he feared that it was broken, though he couldn't say that…well, even if he wanted to, he couldn't.

"You don't look okay." The Latino noticed.

Logan shook his head trying to assure them that he was fine, but instead he started to cry. They were silent tears…but tears, none the less. The three boys brought him into a warm hug with no discomfort whatsoever. Logan was shocked by that…these people actually cared enough to give him a hug? No one ever gave him hugs…well not counting his parents and brothers.

"Those bullies are just weird; don't let them get to you!" The tall one assured, "I'm James by the way."

"And I'm Carlos!" The short one smiled.

"You already know, I'm Kendall." The blonde one grinned, "Can you really still understand us right now?"

Logan nodded.

"How?"

"I can read your lips." He pulled out the notepad and wrote that down.

"Awesome!" They cheered, "You seriously can do that?!"

Logan blushed.

"It's like you're…you're a superhero!" Carlos pointed out.

Logan beamed and wrote back, "Not really; but thank you."

"Hey wanna hang out with us after school?" James suggested.

Logan instantly felt like he had become these guys' friends which worried him. They knew he was deaf and mute, right? They knew that he couldn't be a real friend to them, right? Why did they even like him…why did they even bother?

"But I can never be a real friend to you guys." Logan wrote down.

Kendall laughed, "Logan, whether you're deaf and mute or not…we still like you just as much as we would like any other new kid around here. You're still going to have a blast with us and were still going to love hanging out with you."

James and Carlos nodded in agreement.

Logan grinned softly and nodded before writing back, "I'd really like to hang out with you guys later. Thank you."

"Welcome to our crowd, Logie!" They all sandwiched him in a big bear hug.

Logie…hmm, he liked that nickname…he liked it a lot, actually.

* * *

**(1) This is where Chris Colfer is from! I just had to use this place! LOL :)**

**(2) Umm…who doesn't just love quoting "Klaine"?! Hahaha :)**

**Well…I hope you guys liked this! I absolutely loved writing it :D**

**Anyways…it's like 4:30AM and I have school today, so I better get to bed LOL! Reviews are awesome to wake up to, by the way ;)**

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my! I never guessed that so many people would have liked this idea! Maybe I'll make it like my "Many Many BTR Drabbles" or something because I love this idea too! There's something about Logan when he's mute and deaf that makes him adorable :)**

**Oh and I forgot to say; the guys are going to be like 14 in these stories.**

**Enjoy!**

"Mom!" Kendall yelled, "M-O-O-M!"

Mrs. Knight laughed a little bit as she made her way downstairs, "What is it, Kendall?"

"Can James, Carlos and my new friend, Logan, hang out?" He questioned.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Okay good…because they are waiting outside right now." Kendall grinned.

"That's rude, sweetie, let them inside." Mrs. Knight added.

Kendall turned on his heels and opened the front door, signaling for his friends to come inside. The three did as they were told and came in. James and Carlos made themselves at home instantly whereas Logan was more hesitant to just run in and jump onto the couch like the others. He really wanted to look polite and introduce himself but that was out of the question. Instead, he took out his notepad and wrote down "Hello. It's nice to meet you, I'm Logan. I'm deaf and mute…but I can read lips so I can still understand everything." He handed her the pad and smiled, showing off his dimples.

Mrs. Knight wasn't sure of what to do for a second but she could imagine that this boy was probably sick of being treated like he was unusual or different. Rather than making a big deal she did just what she would do to any other friend of Kendall's.

"It's nice to meet you, Logan."

He felt relieved to see that Mrs. Knight hadn't flipped out. Before going to join James, Kendall, and Carlos, he wrote back, "Thank you. It's nice meeting you too, Ma'am."

She gave a small chuckle, "You can call me, Mama Knight, sweetie."

Logan nodded and smiled. He actually had friends. This was a new feeling to him…but he really liked it.

"So what should we do?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe we can go down to the pond and ice-skate!" James suggested.

Kendall really didn't want to make Logan feel awkward, but for his new friend's safety, he felt entitled to ask anyways.

"C-can you skate?" Kendall said.

"No." Logan wrote down, "But I can learn."

"Great!" Carlos cheered, "Wanna borrow one of my pairs? I think were probably the same size."

"Sure, as long as you don't mind." Logan wrote on the pad and handed it to Carlos.

"Of course I don't mind, Logan!" Carlos laughed.

"Thank you." Logan wrote.

"This is the pond we go to!" Kendall explained, "It's like really shallow so it's almost always frozen and great for skating."

Logan nodded, looking at his surroundings and beginning to pull on his skates.

"Hold our hands first." James demanded Logan, "Deaf and mute or not…there is no way were gonna let you hurt yourself." He laughed a little at his last comment.

Logan gave a small giggle…it was the only noise he could make, that and coughing **(I did some research and apparently those two things don't use the vocal chords…)**

Carlos helped Logan up and the other two surrounded him helping him over to the frozen lake. James, Kendall, and Carlos were able to stand perfectly, but Logan nearly slipped the first couple of times. Eventually he was able to stand on his own as well. The other three skated away from him just a little bit; still in reach if he were to fall, but far enough for him to try skating on his own.

"Were right here if you slip…but try to skate by yourself." Kendall directed.

Logan smiled, being determined to find a new talent. He acted as if he were just walking and began to move on the ice flawlessly. Carlos, James, and Kendall were shocked to see how good he was. In that moment, nothing matter. The wind blew in his face as he skated around the pond, feeling freer than ever…it was a wonderful feeling. He stopped after circling around his friends. They rushed over to him, still just as stunned as before.

"You're amazing, Logie!" James gasped.

"Probably better than me and I've been on the ice all my life!" Kendall added.

"You need to try out for our school hockey team next week!" Carlos exclaimed.

Logan shrugged and dug around in his pocket for a smaller notepad before writing down, "I'm not THAT good." He laughed a little.

"Yeah and James isn't probably going to marry his mirror someday." Kendall scoffed, "Logan…you have a gift! People don't just learn how to skate like that!"

James rolled his eyes, "Kendall's right."

"Pleeeease!" Carlos begged.

Logan scribbled back, "Fine."

"Yay!" They cheered, pulling Logan into a hug, "You're totally gonna make the team!"

Logan blushed; he was never complimented on anything. I mean, his parents praised him and so did his brothers…but it felt different when a friend was doing so. He really couldn't wait to tell (erm…sign) to his parents and brothers about his new friends. They'd be so proud of him for making buddies at school. Then an idea hit him…

"Do you guys want to have dinner at my place tonight?" Logan wrote for James, Kendall, and Carlos.

"We'd love to!" Kendall answered for the others who nodded eagerly.

And this time Logan hugged the three boys first.

* * *

Surprisingly, Logan lived pretty close to where Carlos did, so they were able to walk to his house. The raven-haired-boy knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. A lady who looked like she was in her 40's came to the doorway and began to make different shapes with her hands. The other three looked at her with puzzled faces as Logan did the same back and then walked inside, motioning for his friends to follow.

Logan noticed his friends were perplexed, so he took out his notepad and wrote down, "That's sign-language…it's how I talk to my family since I can't actually talk for real."

"That's really cool!" They smiled.

"It's nice to meet you boys…I'm Mrs. Mitchell." She beamed.

"It's nice meeting you too." They replied. His mom seemed really friendly.

Moments later a man who looked only slightly older than Mrs. Mitchell came in and introduced himself as Logan's father. He seemed nice too. The whole house had a happy vibe to it, actually.

"It's great finally meeting some of our little Logan's friends. He didn't have many back in our old town." Mrs. Mitchell innocently embarrassed her son without noticing.

Logan's cheeks became bright red as he looked up at his mom who gave a small chuckle, "Sorry 'Bear." She cooed.

Logan laughed and hung his coat up on the rack before reaching for his friend's hands and guiding them up to his bedroom.

Logan never knew that having real friends could make someone so happy.

**Hope you like it! I'll try to write more ASAP :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH**


	3. Chapter 3

**I honestly can't say this enough, but…thank you SO much for reading my story :) it means the world to me when I see that people like my writing *heart* *heart* LOL!**

Logan picked up a fancy looking whiteboard that was hanging on his bedroom wall. It was blue with green polka dots and the marker that was sitting beside it matched the color scheme. He instantly wrote down, "I want you guys to meet my brothers." The brunette was so eager to show everyone his new friends. He never had friends before and since these were his first he was extremely excited. James, Kendall, and Carlos were happy for him as well…they looked forward to meeting his family.

Two boys, one looking around 16 and the other 18, stood in the doorway. They used that "sign-language" stuff that Logan explained to them earlier before saying hello to the guys.

"Hey!" The older one smiled, "I'm Gavin."

The younger looking one grinned and put out a hand to shake, "I'm Noah."

"Hi!" Carlos smiled, shaking Noah's hand, "Nice to meet you guys."

"It's nice meeting you as well." Gavin beamed. He didn't want to get any more excited, because he knew it'd embarrass Logan…but on the insides, he was relieved that his baby brother finally found some friends. It hurt him to see the raven-haired-boy almost always alone.

"Why don't you show them your pictures, Loges?" Noah suggested.

Logan's eyes lit up as he nodded and went to go search for them.

"He's a pretty good artist." Gavin explained, "Even though he can't hear or talk…he has amazing eyesight and notices details."

"That's really cool!" James replied.

"Maybe he can teach me how to draw sometime." Kendall laughed, "I'm a horrible painter."

Logan sat back down on the bed next to his three friends with a few poster papers in his hands. He laid them out on the bed and watched as the others looked at them in awe.

"These look like actual photographs!" They gasped.

Logan wrote down, "Well…I use to have a lot of free-time. This one…" He pointed to the biggest painting of a forest, "…took me almost the entire summer." He gave a small laugh, "I think I had TOO much free-time on my hands."

"Everything I draw ends up looking like a dinosaur." James sighed.

"Huh?" Carlos looked at the tallest boy.

"No seriously. Whenever I try to draw people or animals…or even objects! They always come out like dinosaurs!"

Logan started to giggle along with his friends. He then wrote to James, "I can show you how to draw sometime. It's not very hard."

"Me too!" Kendall smiled, "I'm better than James…but I still suck."

"I bet you're not that bad." Logan scribbled down, "and sure…we can all draw sometime for sure!"

* * *

"Hi! I'm Jen Knight…I'm Kendall's mom, but I'm picking up James and Carlos as well."

"It's nice meeting you! I'm Joanna Mitchell."

"Thank you for having Kendall over." Mrs. Knight told Logan's mother.

"It's no problem at all. I enjoyed meeting Logan's friends." She grinned.

"Before I forget to tell you…Logan's a very polite boy. There have been friends of Kendall who would walk right past me without even exchanging a 'hello' or a 'nice to meet you'. I just thought it was great to meet a kid who actually introduces himself despite the fact that he's…" She stopped for a minute, not wanting to say something wrong or offensive.

Mrs. Mitchell laughed, "Oh it's not taboo around here, Jen."

Mrs. Knight grinned sympathetically before asking, "How did it happen? I mean…was he born like that…or?"

Mrs. Mitchell shook her head, "He had the Measles as an infant which caused him to become deaf and mute. He's going in for a surgery next month that'll hopefully restore his hearing, but his doctors don't think they'll ever be able to do anything about the muteness."

"I'm so sorry." Mrs. Knight could practically feel her heartbreaking.

Mrs. Mitchell put on a small grin, "It's not that bad…it's all he's ever known, so I think he copes with it pretty well. It does upset me, though, sometimes. I'll see kids outside running around playing and having fun and then I have to think that my son is upstairs all by himself because no one wants to hang out with the "deaf kid" or the "kid who can't talk". To your son and his friends, it might be a small thing, but they have no idea how much this means to Logan."

Mrs. Knight nodded, "I can assure you that Logan will be safe and happy at school." She smiled a little, "Kendall's very overprotective of his friends." She laughed, knowing that her statement was 100% true.

Mrs. Mitchell beamed back, "That's good to know."

In the background the two mothers could hear the boys saying goodbye to each other, which touched both of their hearts.

"Bye Logie! Thanks for having us over."

Logan, being unable to say "you're welcome", hugged them instead. This had to be the best day ever for him.

**Sooo…if any of you guys have some requests for what you'd like to see in this story, let me know! I can't assure that I'll use them, but I do enjoy seeing my readers input :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Asdfghjkl NO! Of course my laptop gets all messed up once I finally start a really good fanfic! **

**I'm on the desktop computer at the moment, but since it's our "family" computer and everyone uses it, I don't get that much time on it to write chapters. Until I figure out how to fix my laptop I might not update as often…but I'll try! My brother and I did manage to figure out how to get Fanfiction on his Xbox, but the keyboard sucks and it takes forever for me to type one sentence on there. **

**Ever since I was little I've always been afraid of objects doing things by themselves. I know, that sounds confusing LOL for example…I had a cooking set when I was younger and it came with a plastic oven that'd say things like "time to cook!" or "yum that looks great!" Anyways, it would turn off if it wasn't being used for a certain amount of time and when it turned off it'd go "goodbye!" It did that one night before I went to bed, which scared me so badly! I mean, imagine being a little kid and you're about to go to be in a dark room when some toy just comes to life and starts doing things all by itself. I actually made my mom and dad lock it up in the garage closet. I also had a fear of moving toys until I was like 8. Don't worry, this all leads back to the computer, and if you're still reading, props to you, my friend! **

**I was on the laptop logging into my email account when it just started to make buzzing noises (you could probably imagine how scary that was for me). I got up and went to go get my mom, since my dad wasn't home, and before I could leave the screen turned blue and all of these white letters started scrolling down the page really quickly. It finally stopped and so did the beeping…but instead a huge message came up that said "PAGE FAULT IN A NONPAGED AREA". I shut down the computer, but when it turned back on the blue screen came up again. I decided to just get off the laptop for the rest of the day because I didn't want to break it any more than it already was. Now all I can think about is my laptop growing legs and chasing after me while screaming "EMMALEIGH! I HAVE A PAGE FAULT IN A NONPAGED AREA…EMMALEIGH, FIX ME!" Okay…maybe I'm being overly dramatic; but seriously…how do you even have a "PAGE" fault in a "NONPAGED" area?**

**And just when I thought my fear of inanimate objects doing animate things was going away…urgh. LOL! **

**Sorry if I was boring any of you guys haha! Well there you have it…that's my lame excuse for not updating. I'm going to update now though! **

"Logie! Loges! Logan! Loganator! LOGAN!" Carlos called out as he rapidly knocked on the Mitchell's front door. Then it hit him…his friend couldn't hear any of this; well that and the fact that he probably woke up the entire family with his commotion.

"How am I supposed to get his attention now?" Carlos thought to himself. He then texted the brunette and crossed his fingers that Logan's phone would be on vibrate.

_Msg From: Carlos_

_HI BUDDY! COME DOWNSTAIRS SO WE CAN WALK TO SCHOOL TOGETHER!_

Logan could feel something buzzing near his head he stirred in his sleep. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, feeling around his pillow for his cell phone.

_Msg From: Logan_

_It's only 5AM…we don't walk to school until like 6. _

_Msg From: Carlos_

_No. It's 6, Logie._

_Msg from: Logan_

_It is? My clocks all say it's 5AM._

_Msg From: Carlos_

_You must've forgotten to change them when you moved here. You're still in the old time-zone from your old town LOL!_

Logan could feel his cheeks heat up as they turned bright red. He felt really dumb at the moment. Now because of him, his friend was going to be late to school. The raven haired boy threw his feet over the side of his bed and ran downstairs to let Carlos inside.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Carlos joked.

Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed his notepad from the kitchen table to respond back, "Real funny. What time does homeroom start here?"

"7…but it takes like 30 minutes to walk to school." Carlos answered.

"Alrighty…I have a half hour then?"

Carlos nodded, "Want some help getting your stuff together and everything?"

Logan shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded now.

"Really?"

"Ugh yes." He wrote down.

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"YES!"

"Like one hundred percent positive…as in you totally don't need any help whatsoever?"

Logan groaned and scribbled back, "Can you get my clothes from upstairs? They're on the shelf right next to my closet."

Carlos beamed, "Sure thing! I'll be right back, Logie Bear."

"Please don't call me 'Logie Bear'." Logan sighed and wrote to Carlos.

"Why?"

"It makes me seem like a baby."

"Well you sleep like one." Carlos snickered.

"I didn't know the time, okay?!" Logan ripped the paper off from the pad and tossed it towards Carlos this time, causing both boys to start giggling.

Carlos dashed upstairs after this and went to the closet like Logan instructed him to…except he looked right past the shelf with Logan's stuff on it.

"Where is everything?" He said.

The clock flashed with the time "5:15" on it…so Carlos knew that he had about 15 minutes left, since the clock was an hour before the real time in Minnesota. He couldn't waste any time trying to find where Logan had put his school clothes, so he opened up the closet door and tried to find something himself. He pulled out a blue/green polka-dot sweater and some red sweat pants right from the bottom of the wardrobe. For a moment he wondered why it looked like that stuff was hidden, but then he dismissed it and ran back down to show his friend the great outfit he pulled together.

"Close your eyes and put this on." Carlos was so proud. His mami or papi always picked out his clothes; this was first time he ever did that on his own, and he was actually pretty good…or at least he thought he was.

Logan emerged from the bathroom looking like a 5-year-old's closet threw up on him.

"I look ridiculous, Carlos." He wrote down.

"No you don't! You look great!" Carlos exclaimed.

"My grandma made me this sweater and it itches like crazy, these sweatpants are way too big, and they barely match." Logan responded in his notepad.

Carlos sighed, "Sorry Logie."

"It's okay. Thanks for trying…I can just go throw on my other stuff."

"But it's 6:30."

"Don't tell me I'll have to actually wear this…"

"Now you really look like a baby, Logie." Carlos chuckled.

"Not funny, Carlitos!"

"Fine…you have a babyish nickname and mine sounds like a side-dish. Are we even now?" Carlos laughed.

Logan giggled, only making the whole "baby" situation worse, "Fine…were even."

"I'm not kidding though. I can totally picture a waiter asking a costumer 'would you like some Carlitos with that?' in a restaurant." He burst out into laughter, pulling Logan into a huge bear hug.

"This sweater kinda makes you feel like a big teddy bea—"

"Stop it!"

**I found this adorable :) I've been in a Cargan mood lately LOL.**

**Hopefully I can fix my laptop!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**BYEEE!**

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS!**

**So I'm like really excited :) **

**Today I was bored, so I decided to try teaching myself sign-language and so far I know the letters A through O! I also know how to sign "Thank You", "I Love You", and I also know the sign that is the equivalent to clapping your hands. It's so cool and such an interesting thing to know. **

**As of now, I speak English and French…maybe I'll be able to add sign-language to that list someday!**

**Anyways…learning some sign-language inspired me to update True Colors :)**

**Enjoy!**

Kendall, being a big brother, instinctively held onto Logan's arm as they walked through the hallway to homeroom. James and Carlos were still by their lockers. Right before the two could have entered the classroom, Kendall let go of the brunette's arm and glanced down at his clothes.

"What are you wearing?"

Logan giggled and wrote in his notepad, "Carlos picked it out for me."

"Ohh…makes sense." Kendall smiled, "Hey…I'm gonna go get them…will you be okay staying here by yourself for a minute? I don't want you to be late if the bell rings and…um…" He didn't want to offend the smaller boy.

"I know, if I can't hear it, I might be late…it's fine Kendall." He nodded and scribbled back a reply.

"Alright. See you in a few, man." Kendall smiled and turned on his heels to go and find his other friends.

Logan kept a lookout for any kids that'd be rushing to classes…if he saw that, he'd figure it's a good idea to get into his homeroom, but as of now, everyone still lingered by their lockers. A couple of kids clearly walked into him, yet they still gave him a nasty look and said "watch it!" or "move out of the way!" **(Okay, I just had to add this. Nothing pisses me off more than when someone walks into you and then act like it's your fault. The people at my school are good for that.)**

The raven haired teen looked down at his sweater and laughed under his breath…only Carlos would find this a cool outfit. Even someone who liked to be daring with their fashion sense wouldn't wear this. Logan wouldn't have minded being late and if it was anyone else he would have changed, but after seeing how happy Carlos was when he picked it out, he couldn't let him down.

Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, pushing him to the wall. All of his books went flying out of his hands and as he looked up, he saw the same person that hurt him the other day peering down at him. He hadn't even been at this school for a week yet and he already got slammed into a locker twice…is that a new record or something?

"I'd call you a loser…but'cha can't hear me." He snickered.

He was right, Logan couldn't hear him. That was the same reason as to why he was getting bullied so much. If he wasn't looking he had no way of knowing if someone was behind him. In this moment, Logan was sick of being tossed around and walked all over. He stood up and walked over toward the jock calmly. Logan didn't hesitate before shoving the other boy with full force.

"I wouldn't do that, Helen Keller." He teased.

Logan ignored that snide remark and pushed the much bigger teen again. He must've crossed the line, though, because the jock grunted and threw a hard punch right to his stomach, causing Logan to fall back. He wasn't done though, he punched back, nailing the obvious football player in the jaw. Right before the muscular teenager could continue on with the fight, the principal came running down the office, putting his hands in between the two boys and yelling "Break it up!"

They were dragged to the office and forced to sit in absolutely silence while their principal, Mr. Doyle, called their parents. Minutes later Mrs. Mitchell had shown up along with the bully's mother, Mrs. Carter.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Mitchell asked and signed, making sure that her son could understand as well.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" The other one yelled.

"I don't believe that, Jason." His mom sighed.

"HE" Jason pointed to Logan, "pushed me and hit my jaw."

Logan didn't even bother writing anything down, instead he turned around, facing his mother, and signed, "Only because he shoved me into a locker and punched me in the stomach first."

The principal opened his mouth to speak, "Since there is no proof of who started it first, I'm going to have to suspend both students for the rest of the day. We have a no fighting policy here."

The mothers nodded and looked disappointed, "Come on, let's go."

Mrs. Mitchell grabbed Logan's hand and headed for the door, "I'm sorry about him." She apologized.

But all Mrs. Carter said was, "I'm ashamed of you, Jason…I mean, picking on a helpless disabled classmate? Very low of you, mister."

Logan gritted his teeth…he hated being referred to as "disabled". He was perfectly capable of anything, he just couldn't hear, it wasn't a big deal.

As Mrs. Mitchell and Logan made their way to the car, she looked more upset than angry.

"Two days in this school and you're already getting picked on. I knew I should've homeschooled you." Her eyes became wet, "I'm sorry, Logan…"

He cut her off and signed, "I'm gonna be fine, Mom, I promise. I have Kendall, James, and Carlos."

"Well…where were they when this happened then?" She shook her head, "It's not their job to look out for you…it's mine and daddy's and that's why we're going to take you out of school. Someone with your incapability doesn't belong in a normal school."

This time Logan's eyes were the ones that were teary.

**Ohh…cliff hanger! :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been anticipating writing the update to this all day! Tomorrow I'm going to see if I can access Fanfiction from the computers in my school's Study Hall and if so, I'll try to update in Study if I'm not doing homework LOL :)**

**Speaking of study…**

**My friend Sam and I learned the whole alphabet for ASL there today! We also learned "brother", "sister", "parents", "please", "sorry", "hello, my name is…", "again", "yes", "no", and our names as well as the BTR guy's and the band name! It's so cool! **

**I bet you are all on the edges of your seats thinking "WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!" …or maybe you're not. Either way, I'm going to update, though I won't promise that you'll find out just yet hehehe.**

"But my friends are there, mom." Logan signed.

"I know, sweetie, but I'm just worried. What if there is a fire or something and everyone has to evacuate the school but you can't hear and don't get out? What if you get hurt or something?" His mom replied.

Logan tried to swallow the lump in his throat before signing, "I'm not leaving my friends. I'm staying in school."

The raven-haired-teen waited anxiously as he watched his mother think. Everything was silent for a few minutes and suddenly she lifted her hands to sign back, "Fine."

Logan's eye lit up but before he could thank her she cut him off.

"You have a month to prove to me and your father that a regular school is beneficial to you." She grinned.

Logan nodded eagerly before touching his hand to his lips and moving it off swiftly, meaning "thank you" in ASL.

* * *

"Where's Logie?" Carlos asked as he entered their homeroom.

James shrugged, "Maybe he left early or something?"

"Yeah…but why?" Kendall questioned, "He looked fine when I left to go and get you guys."

"Do you think something happened while we were gone?"

"We were just down the hallway…I'm sure he would have yelled for—" Carlos froze midway through his sentence, "Oh…he can't."

"This is serious, guys." Kendall added, "What if something happens to him and he can't tell us soon enough? What if one of the jocks really hurt him next time?"

"He can just write to us…" James realized, "He always does that."

"Yeah but that takes too long. We need to learn sign-talk…or whatever it's called."

James snickered a little bit, "I think it's sign-_language_, Ken."

"Okay, then we need to learn that." Kendall nodded.

"It's gonna be impossible…I mean to actually talk with him we'd need to learn an entire language! One that consists of only hand signals and body movements, nonetheless." James sighed.

"We need to do it for, Logie." Carlos agreed, "Think of how happy he will be!"

A small grin appeared on James' face, "Yeah…he will be pretty excited."

"Well, come on guys! Let's go learn the alphabet or something."

James, Carlos, and Kendall all sprung up from their seats, causing the whole class to turn towards them.

"Not so fast." Mr. Leonard spoke up, "Once I find my lesson plan we can begin learning about Communicable Diseases for health today. The common cold is first…but…erm…I have to find the notes before we start class."

Kendall scoffed under his breath, "Good luck with that."

* * *

"Logie! Logie!" Carlos cheered while standing in the doorway to the Mitchell's house, Logan smiled but failed to respond as usual, "Oh…um…I mean…" Carlos looked down at his hands and began to spell out "LOGAN" in sign-language.

Logan's face instantly became brighter. He decided to try something. Rather than using signals that meant words, he spelt things out like his friends were.

_ "HOW DID YOU LEANR THAT?"_

_"WE GOOGLED IT AT LUNCH FOR YOU"_

Logan beamed and hugged his three best friends…they truly were amazing and he felt so lucky to have them around by his side.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH" Logan grinned.

Kendall, James, and Carlos all put out their hands and bent down their middle finger and ring finger, leaving the pinky, pointer, and thumb up. Logan knew exactly what it meant.

_ "I LOVE YOU TOO"_

**Sorry for the shortness and cheesy bromance-ness. I'm falling asleep at the keyboard at the moment haha :)**

**There will be oodles of updates tomorrow!**

**Night!**

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG YAY! My baby is fixed! :) yes, guys...I am in fact back on my laptop and its free of blue screens and all that other scary stuff!**

**Also...if you haven't already heard (well, I don't see why you wouldn't have LOL) BTR is going to be on the KCAs tomorrow! My friend, Sara, and I are watching them and totally rooting for the guys! I'm so excited...I've been voting like crazy for them and Carlos! I also think we're gonna win the "Fan Army Challenge" too! Also, as far as I know, the 4th season starts right after the KCAs too :D gonna be so much fun!**

**Here is an update :D **

Logan felt weird coming back to school the next day; he has never gotten in trouble before...heck, sometimes he feared that people pitied him too much to ever punish him at his old school. At least he was being treated just like any other student here. He didn't feel like one, though. Everyone stared at him whenever he signed or had to write something down. Why couldn't they look past his deafness and muteness? Why couldn't they see who he truly was underneath that.

James snapped Logan out of his thoughts by running up to him cheerfully and pulling him into a big bear hug, "Hi! How are you?" James signed to Logan, remembering the "ASL Tutorial" he watched on YouTube the night before.

Logan beamed and instantly signed back, "I'm good...and you?"

James thought for a moment before taking his two fingers and brushing them against an open palm. Logan giggled and pulled out his notepad, "James, you just told me that you are dancing."

The pretty boy blushed and wrote back, "Oops...I guess I need to practice a bit more before we can actually have a conversation in sign-language."

Logan grinned, "It's fine. The fact that you're trying is amazing enough. This really means a lot to me."

James smiled back and responded, "I know...that's why the guys and I are doing it."

There was a silence for a moment. Logan played with the straps to his backpack anxiously while James looked back and forth from the right side of the hallways to the left side. He finally turned towards the smaller boy and took his hands into his.

"Kendall, Carlos, and me are going to make sure that Jason doesn't hurt you anymore." James spoke up. He said everything clearly and looked into the brunette's eyes to make sure that he could read exactly what he was saying.

Logan was confused as to why James was so serious about this. He didn't enjoy being harassed by the jocks, but it didn't bother him too much. All he wanted was for his friends to let him know if someone was coming since he couldn't hear them...after that he was perfectly fine handling everything else on his own.

"I'm fine, James." Logan wrote down and nodded with a reassuring smile, "But thanks."

"It's no problem. You see, my sister was bullied so much when she was in school and it really breaks a person a part...I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if I knew that was happening to you too and I wasn't helping." James answered, though there was slight doubt in his eyes.

Logan sighed sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay...it's done with now."

The bell rung for homeroom before Logan could reply to James.

* * *

_"So, I see you've befriended the new student."_

"Yep. He's in a few of our classes. We even hung out with him after school and everything!"

_"That's nice."_

"Well...are we still going to be held back? Did we make up all of our...point...demerit...things?"

"I mean we've been so nice...we should have by now!"

_"Boys. You've had so many detentions, suspensions, etc. It's going to take more than a few days of being nice to the disabled boy before you can be let off for these punishments." _

"I really don't want to be held back!"

"Yeah, either do I!"

_"You know what I told you and your parents when we had that conference last week; if you boys are good for the rest of the year then I won't count those times you've been in trouble...but if not you're in risk of being held back." _

"I...um...I kinda feel bad. I mean, he thinks were friends."

"Damn, we must be good actors!"

"That's not funny, guys. He actually thinks we...um...want to do this."

_"Well...I don't want you boys using him, but...I'm sure he could use a friend...no one else seems to be interested in hanging out with him; but do you blame them? He can't hear or talk. Poor thing."_

"I still feel bad about this."

_"If you think it might hurt him in the end, I'd find a new thing to do. I wouldn't want him to have more problems than he already deals with."_

"Deafness and muteness isn't a problem, it's just a little bump in the road!"

"Dude! Shut up! Do you want to be held back?"

"No..."

"Okay, good."

"Listen, Mr. Doyle. Logan's not going to know about this, we promise. Plus, we're doing something even better by like...volunteering to be his friend. We noticed how lonely he was and now we're fixing the problem."

_"But if you don't like him, I don't want any of you letting him down. It'd be wrong to do that."_

"We like him." He lied, "We really do...and even if we didn't, there is no way I'm being held back at this place for another year."

**Mysterious...I know :) hmm...**

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH**


	8. Chapter 8

**...so I don't even want to speak of the KCAs or what ****_"Rig-elodeon"_**** did to Big Time Rush. I've ranted about it far too much already and it's just upsetting to talk about now.**

**But on a brighter note; have you guys seen Like Nobody's Around?! OMG I love it! The music video is perfect and the song is even better :) I'm so excited for Season 4, the new album, and hopefully being able to go to their summer tour!**

"I feel sick." Kendall groaned.

"Why?" James questioned, "Nothing's been going around or anything."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "I mean it's literally disgusting me that we're going through with this."

"But if Logan never catches on, then we won't have a problem, Ken..." Carlos explained.

"That's not the point. We're using him! Besides, he's actually a really nice guy and I like being friends with him for real."

James shrugged, "Yeah sure. He's okay, I guess. I mean...he can't hear us or talk to us. Mind as well hang out with my dog while I'm at it."

Even Carlos knew that was wrong, and he certainly wasn't the brightest teen around. Slowly backing away, the Latino knew exactly what was coming next. Anger filled in Kendall's eyes, causing James to blush with worry.

"Shut up, James. Do you know fucking stupid and irrelevant that comment was? Grow up." Kendall growled.

James didn't say anything after that and moments passed by before Carlos spoke up, "Stop fighting, guys, please."

Kendall sighed, "Sorry, 'Litos."

"See?" James added, "This whole thing is tearing us apart!"

"What do you want us to do, James?" Kendall questioned, "Tell the poor guy that this was all an act so we could pass the 8th grade?"

"No, then we wouldn't pass. I just..." James froze and thought for a bit, "I want us to not be so friendly, I guess. So when the summer rolls around and we don't need him anymore, then we won't have to let him down so much."

Kendall looked furious this time, "James! You're being so rude and-"

The pretty boy cut him off, though, "I want to pass and so do you. Just be quiet, sit back, and let me do the work. I promise things will work out for us and Logan too."

Kendall took a deep breath to cool down a bit, "I'm trusting you, man."

"And you should, right Carlos?"

Carlos shook his head, "I'm not getting in between this thing."

"Good, glad it's settled." James turned to Kendall and put out his hand to shake on it.

Kendall accepted the handshake and then pulled out his phone, opening the "text-inbox" and smiling, "I'm gonna ask Logan if he wants to meet us by the park to hang out."

"Go ahead." James seemed unamused by the topic this time.

* * *

Logan sat on the swing with his notepad on his lap and looked at his surroundings. The trees continued to brush back and forth, wind blowing past his face every few seconds. For some reason, there was an awkward vibe in the air. Kendall, Carlos, and James all knew exactly why things felt that way, though Logan was clueless and it was beginning to bother him. He silently wished that he was able to speak up and ask what was wrong, but alas, he couldn't. Of course, he could always right it down, but it seemed pointless to do that in this moment.

"Do you like the swings?" Carlos asked.

Logan wasn't looking in his way, though, instead he was trapped inside a thought and glancing out at the lake that rested right behind the park area. It was truly beautiful, especially because the leaves were changing to a crisp red color during that time. The whole scene looked like a picture straight out of a book.

It took Logan a few minutes to notice that Carlos was speaking to him. Feeling embarrassed for not realizing earlier, Logan turned around quickly and signed, "Sorry."

Carlos laughed it off, "It's fine. I just wanted to know if you liked the swings."

Logan glanced down at what he was sitting on and then shook his head, writing back, "No, I don't...I'm just sitting on this one because there are people on the bench."

Carlos nodded, "Why won't you play with us?"

Logan peered over to James who was hanging upside down on the monkey bars, his shaggy brown hair now completely covering his face. Kendall sat on top of the bars and laughed at James who appeared to be stuck at the moment. Maybe he was being distant and that's why everything felt so weird earlier.

He got up swiftly and followed Carlos over to the others, Kendall waved to him, and James continued to flail around and shake his hair out from in front of his eyes. Things slowly began to drift back to normal and Logan crossed his fingers that they'd stay that way, though he wasn't so sure. The raven-haired-teen wanted to be happy and join the fun, but it didn't feel right...he couldn't truly have a good time...instead his mind was occupied, reminiscing on bad memories of being taken advantage of in his old school. _Please don't let that happen again, _he thought to himself.

**I'll try to update again ASAP :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, Spring Break is officially here and I spent my first day on the road for 8 hours hahaha**

**I'm at the hotel now, though, and figured it'd be fun to update right before bed :)**

**Enjoy!**

Later that night Logan felt just as out of it as he did earlier and when it came time to go to sleep he failed to do so. Intead, the raven-haired-teen spent hours of tossing and turing, but more importantly, he found himself becoming wrapped in a deep memory. Stress took over and he finally dozed off after trying for so long. It wasn't a peaceful sleep, though. He felt anxious and like he was falling. The sensation of sinking deeper and deeper into his bed was being mimicked and the darkness he was seeing got more and more scary as time passed.

A firm hand grabbed my arm, pulling me farther and farther down the hallway. I tried to squirm out of his grip but he was too strong. Two other guys stood next to him and laughed, following us down the hallway. I wanted to scream for help, but I couldn't, and it had to be one of the scariest moments of my life. No one was in sight to see this happening and that worried me the most.

Beads of sweat rolled down my face along with fresh tears as the bigger teen swung open a janitor closet's door. His friends smirked with these dopey smiles on their face. I wanted to punch them, but the grip on my wrist was too tight. I pulled away as hard as I could, yet I was still incapable of getting away. My breathing instantly became choppy and my chest tightened. Every few seconds I could feel my eyes blur and I knew was what right around the corner; though, I really didn't want to have to deal with a panic attack in a moment like the one I was stuck in.

He let got of my arm but switched to my chest and with one swift movement I was shoved into the closet, a door slamming after me. Things in there were pitch black and although the bullies were gone, a new anxiety sunk in. I couldn't hear nor could I see or even make a sound for that matter. Without having time to think any longer, I began to pound on the door and turn the doorknob, both not resulting in anything.

Tears came spilling from my eyes and I started to feel lightheaded. I hit the door harder, but no one came in response. I opened my mouth to yell but no sound came out. The space was so tiny and the walls actually felt as if they were beginning to close in on me. My legs turned to jelly when my third round of knocking on the door didn't work. I thought I was going to pass out, but that'd only be worse.

I tried to be positive and remember that eventually someone is going to have to come into the hallway but it didn't work. Air was running out and it didn't help that my chest was tight with fear prior to being locked in the closet. The last thing I remembered before fainting was bumping into a shelf that was behind me. After that, I was out like a light, sprawled out on the closet floor. My chest just barely having the energy to rise and fall.

Logan sat up in his bed quickly, sweating and looking around with absolute fear. The room was just as dark as the closet was, but he felt his bed underneath his body and knew it was just a nightmare. He didn't sleep at all the rest of that night, being too worked up by the dream. Instead he lied awake in his empty room, thinking back to how things were for him at his old school.

My mom ran her fingers through my hair and smiled sympathetically as a pair of nurses took a weird mask-like object off of my mouth.

She must've noticed how nervous I looked, "Don't worry, Logan...you're never going back there again. Daddy's job is bringing us to Minnesota and until then you'll go to private school."

A heavy weight of anxiety lifted itself from my chest as I smiled back and signed to her, "Thank you."

"I'm confused, though." She signed back, "These boy...the ones who've been bullying you. Weren't they your friends?"

I had to squint my eyes so the tears that were fighting to get out wouldn't be able to, "They just were so nice to me so they could pass the Algebra mid-term. The bullying started once it was done with."

The last part of the flashback hit Logan right in the face. It seemed so familiar; but James, Kendall, and Carlos could never do that, right? Besides...they didn't seem to be using him for anything. The other guys from his old school needed him to pass a class, but Kendall, Carlos, and James didn't need anything like that. They said it themselves...they wanted to be his friend.

At around 6AM Logan finally was able to sleep for real, he hoped and was almost positive that his new friends would be true to him, though right in the back of his mind, burried underneath everything else he couldn't be so sure of it.

**Reviews would be awesome to read in the morning once I wake up LOL**

**xoxo**

**~EMMALEiGH**


End file.
